And Then He Says
by Taweret
Summary: Draco and Hermione make up in the best way possible, but just when all seems right, the biggest shock for the two of them will rock their world.Chapter 9 up.Full summary inside DMHG
1. Trains, Games and Tears?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters.

A/N Ok, so this is like my first fic in like forever. I might be a little rusty, so be kind…

Summary: typical HG/DM fic. They share a dorm room as they are both heads. Upon her arrival back at Hogwarts she can't help but notice Draco's strange and unpredictable mood swings. She hates him more than ever and she starts freaking when Draco, in a more, shall we say, emotional mood, confesses to her some thing that may ruin her life… can Hermione trust Draco's words and feel for him as she did before he broke her into little pieces?

Chapter One: Trains, Games and…Tears?

Hermione Granger, top of her year and newly appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts took at deep breath in and a sigh of delight sounded between her smiling pink lips. The Hogwarts Express in all its glory gleamed in front of her. It was odd however, that her two best friends Harry and Ron weren't there next to her, sharing the moment. In fact she stood completely alone, except for the other student proceeding to board that hurriedly brushed past her, ignoring her completely. Her mother and father no doubt were already leaving King's Cross station on the other side of platform 9 3/4. They had been rather reluctant in stepping through a solid wall, and instead decided it best to say good bye then and there. She stepped into the train and proceeded to check every compartment for her friends.

"Just my luck, bet they are in the very last compartment" she thought.

As Hermione was nearing the end of the compartments she was sure she heard sobbing over the usual racket that echoed from the compartments. Feeling it her duty to investigate, she went on to where the noise was coming from; after all _she was_ head girl. She grasped the handle and gave it a yank. She wasn't surprised when it wouldn't budge, a quick, "Alohamora "and the door sprung open. What Hermione's eyes told her was so far from the first year with jitters she had expected. He however was some one very familiar and very horrid. Draco Malfoy looked a terrible mess, when he looked up she could see his eyes where red and puffy and his skin was unnaturally pale, even for him. She was at a loss for words, what could she say.

"Please get away from me, I don't want…" his voice had none of its normal malice or superiority, it was weak and quiet.

"Malfoy…" she began. Deciding against it she slid the door shut and wondered slowly to the end of the train, thinking. Sure enough there sat Harry, Ron and Ginny in the last compartment. Harry and Ron sat on either side of a pull out table locked in a violent game of Chess and Ginny was curled up on the chair next to Harry, absorbed in a muggle romance novel. Her arrival was greeted with the usual cheer and she received hugs all round.

"So what kept you, _head girl_," Harry asked childishly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, then remembering she was gonna have to answer, her smile vanished. She just couldn't tell them what she'd seen… it was too weird.

"Just a first year that was a little nervous," she gave a little false laugh as though the idea was 'cute'. Receiving no suspicious looks, she felt as though she'd pulled it off and took a seat next to Ron.

"How bout a game of chess Mione?"

"How bout no Harry, you know I hate to loose."

Just as Harry went to open his mouth to argue, a weedy looking fourth year boy opened the door. After the usual gasp as his eyes slid over Harry's scared forehead he said," Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall wants to speak to the head students in the front compartment now."

The door slid shut and Hermione knew it was coming.

"Ooo _Miss Gran-ger_!" three voices said in unison.

Hermione scrunched her face up and in her most sarcastic tone retorted, "Ooh, _Mr Prefect Weasley and Quidditch captain Potter please sigh my cape for me, I'm your biggest fan. Oh and Mrs Weasley-Thomas please pass on my regards to your partner Dean for the congratulation speach."_

With a satisfied smile, she left the shocked faces of her friends and continued down to the front of the train Only did her smile fade when she entered her destined compartment and sitting in front of her was a slightly less puffy Draco Malfoy. On his chest was a gleaming badge that confirmed her fears, he was head boy!

------

Professor McGonagall smiled at them both and took a seat opposite Hermione and Draco.

"Congratulations to the both of you," she said, sharing with them one of her rarely seen smiles, "head boy and girl, well it is certainly an achievement. You are lucky enough to be the first in your position to take part in an experiment of Professor Dumbledore's."

Hermione nervously glanced at Draco, who was looking just as anxious as she did. She most certainly did not like the idea of taking part in Dumbledore's little plans. As brilliant as he was, he could some times seem a little crazy…

"… As of today the head students will be sharing living quarters," McGonagall continued.

Yep, he was crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy.

"Your dormitory will consist of a shared small library, common room, and bathroom and of cause separate bed rooms."

The teacher smiled as she mistook the looks of utter horror on her students faces as anticipation.

"I now suggest that you dress into your robes and patrol the train for, I dunno, let's say half an hour, then you may return to your class mate and relax the rest of the ride. Oh, and can you please choose a password now so I might inform Sir Cadogan of your choice."

Hermione knew right away that McGonagall meant that the energetic and slightly irritating portrait of the knight that Harry, Ron and herself had met in third year was to be the guardian over the entrance to their new quarters.

McGonagall left them to it and Hermione turned nervously to Draco. He didn't look in the mood to talk, so Hermione did first, "so… what do ya recon?"

Draco merely looked up at her. Then as if he suddenly realise who was in the room with him he regained his trade mark smirk and answered smoothly, "how bout 'mudblood', sounds kinda catchy." His smirk widened. Hermione flinched slightly but after giving him a rather evil look replied, "I much prefer the sound of _cry baby_."

She smiled as she watched her words take their effect.

------

Forty-five minutes later Hermione was on her way back to the carriage where she'd find her friends. She had spent another 15 minutes with Draco bickering before setting out to inform McGonagall of the new password and then to patrolling.

Malfoy and Granger was to be their password. They got so sick of one another's company that they decided their names would be simple and would get them away from one another faster.

She sighed. But this time it wasn't the same as the one she'd sighed when the Hogwarts express had graced her sight. This time it was one of stress and anticipation for a horrible last year at Hogwarts. One she would be sharing with _him._

A/N so there you have it. First chapter. Please R&R so I have the balls to keep writing…not that I have any to begin with…


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: common guys, R&R I'm getting discouraged...

Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins

Hermione tuned in just in time to hear the headmaster congratulate Draco and herself for their prestigious new positions. She tuned out again at the mention of Draco's name. There was nothing more she would hate than to live with Malfoy, let alone a moody Malfoy. What if she walked in on him balling again, _ok so it wasn't balling as such, _she reminded herself, sobbing then. Was she supposed to feel sorry for him, uh ah, noway. What if he went all soft and wanted her comfort.

She shuddered. _Don't get carried away girl_._ He is a Malfoy, thank god, and they aren't soft. It was a one off. I will never have to see him in such a state again._

_-LATER THAT NIGHT-_

Malfoy had locked himself in _their_ bathroom. When Hermione had finished banging on the door she heard several short, quick sniffs and the lock click open. He came out with puffy red eyes.

_Great! An emotional guy. Pathetic. If it wasn't bad enough being stuck with the foul mouthed ass he usually is, I'm stuck with a foul mouthed baby._

She pushed her way passed him and locked the door behind her. _Finally_, she thought after stripping down and entering under the warm flowingwater. As the shower head spat water on her face and chest, she could feel her muscles loosening and her mind clearing.

In her head she repeated to herself the complicated ingredients of a mild truth serum she would be making in a beginning of term potions test. Next she moved onto method, she was perfectly content with the world, that was until she heard a crashing sound from some where beyond the bath room.

"Damn it Malfoy!" she screamed before immobilizing the flow of the shower with a flick of her wand. She grabbed a towel and went to investigate. After 'politely' charging into Malfoy's bedroom she threw herself to the floor to avoid a book colliding with her head.

She raised her head. The room was absolutely trashed. His bed side table looked as though it had been violently thrown against the wall and now lay in pieces, the canopy hanging over his bed was ripped to shreds and books lay every where, page less.

"Oh, it's you," he said uncomfortably. Hermione noticed a drizzle of blood sliding down his cheek, he wiped it away dismissively.

Hermione found her feet not taking her eyes away from Malfoy who was now repairing the things that he had destroyed.

"Don't worry mudblood, no harm done."

She snorted, "No harm done? Sure." And with that she turned her tail to him and stomped out of the room. On her way out she called back, "Don't go soft on me blondie."

----

It was official, Hermione granger was the best! She was having the greatest day of her life. She aced her potions test, Pansy Parkinson's potion exploded all over her and her skin went red and shiny and best of all, Malfoy was next to her and got covered as well. So there Hermione was. The common room to herself, (Draco was in the hospital wing suffering with severe boils to the face) surrounded with her friends. It was Friday night and Malfoy and herself were allowed guests but seeing as a certain someone wasn't present, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and herself where alone! That sat around chatting for a little while, eating and what not. After a while they got bored of Quidditch talk (well, Hermione and Luna did anyway) and decided it was time to call it a night. Hermione gave Ginny and Luna her bed, Ron and Harry left for their dorm under the invisibility cloak and Hermione snuggled into the coach and read a book in the light the dying embers in the fire place gave off. She soon got tired of 'The Many Magic Monsters' and rolled onto her side, preparing for sleep. Just as she got comfy she heard the portrait swing open followed by the sound of feet.

"I can't do this! I'm not like father. I couldn't, I won't, she'll…" Draco uttered. He sighed, and then Hermione heard swore she heard him swallow and sniff.

_Great! He's gonna start up again_ she thought. She held her breath as he past the couch, not noticing her.

"Argh! Father might be a cold blooded killer, but I'm not. What am I saying; he'll kill me if I don't go through with it. But then again, if she doesn't kill me in the process, Potter will no doubt finish the job. Him or Weaselhead."

Hermione sat up at this. Shock plastered all over her face.

_What the hell, what in the world? _Her mind was racing.

Draco took one look at her, screamed in frustration or at his stupidity; Hermione couldn't tell and stormed up the stairs. He only paused to call out to her, "This doesn't concern you Mudblood, so if you speak a word of it, you'll be dead faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Yeah right, I thought you weren't a cold blooded killer," she called after him, not really caring if he heard or not. She lay back down and fell in to an uneasy sleep.

A/N there you go guys. Promise you another clue into Draco's behaviour next chapter. R&R! Common!


	3. Hermione's Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: hey, thanks guys, I LOVED your reviews! Just a few quick thankyous before I begin:

mAI: thanks for that. I went back and corrected both chapters and I'm gonna read through this one 10 000 times before I post it, mwa!

Anna-Belle Malfoyx3: two great reviews! Thanks for your enthusiasm!

Yay! On to chapter 3. ok guys, I'd love to know what you recon is going on, so please when you review have a crack at figuring it out, who knows, you could be right!

Chapter Three: Hermione's Stranger

Hermione woke with a start. She was confused for a second, then she realized what happened last night and why she was on the couch. She let out a low moan and rolled over. Through the darkness of the cold winter morning she could have sworn she saw an outline of someone on the chair opposite her. In fact she was positive. She reached out to grab her wand on the table in front of her.

"Lumos"

A small light was emitted from the tip of her wand and she waved it around in the direction of the figure, hoping the motion would some how spread the light further. She sat up and walked over to the chair that now was empty. She put hand on the seat and it felt warm. Someone had been there and had been there for a while.

A little shaken she crept upstairs.

_Maybe Ginny or Luna couldn't sleep and came down stairs_ Hermione thought._ Then why did they sit down if they didn't find you awake._ She shook her head; Hermione's mind was taunting her.

Once she had reached her bed room she quietly heaved oped the heavy wooden door and peered in. The bed was empty, and on the perfectly made bed spread was a roll of parchment. Pulling the door open to it's fullest she walked in. The large grand father clock in the corner of her room read 6:00. Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion and sat on the end of her bed. She unravelled the letter and began to read:

_**Dear Mione,**_

**_We are real sorry but we had to get going early. Harry's being a real slave driver with Quidditch practice, 5:30 in the morning, I mean common! Luna left too to head up to the astronomy tower. I think I heard her say some thing about Nimble Nicmets migrating to the forbidden forest. Then she rambled some thing like, "are you positive you can't come? They only do this once every 12 years; you can read about it in the Quibbler, great article! We'll have the best view from the tower!"_**

_**Well I gotta go now too, Harry will have my neck if I'm not down there soon and I only have 30 minutes to get my uniform and get down to the pitch. **_

_**Love ya Mione! See you at breakfast, that is if Harry is in a good mood.**_

**_Ginny. _**

Hermione placed the letter beside her, more confused than ever. From what she could gather from Ginny's letter she must have left at least an hour ago, Luna before that. It couldn't have been either of the two girls.

_Hold the phone! Nimble Nicmets? What the, there's no such thing. Oh my god Hermione, stay focused!_

If it wasn't Luna or Ginny, some one must have broken in to the common room. That was it, she was going to wake up Draco and inform him right away! Just the thought of a break in was terrifying!

Barging in through his door, much like she had the other day she marched right up to the side of his bed and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Granger? What the… it's quarter past 6 in the morning. If you must be a cow, can't you wait another 45 minutes. A man needs his sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look Malfoy, the world don't revolve around you ok."

At this stage Draco was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think someone has broke into the common room this morning," Hermione continued, "when I woke up someone was sitting in front of me. By the time I grabbed my wand and went to check, the seat was empty. But get this; the chair was warm, like someone had been sitting there for a while!"

She gave him a triumphant look.

"It was probably Weaselhead's sister or that crack pot, what's her name, Lisa or something?"

Hermione glared at him.

"It's Luna for your information and they left way before I woke up, so it's not possible."

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"What's not possible is someone breaking in. You remember in 3rd year when Weaselhead was attack in his dorm? Well yeah, since then Dumbledore has designed a new enchantment that makes locks impossible to open from the outside. Cause it's cold out, all the windows were closed last night, right? The fire was probably the one that warmed the chair and it burned out just before you woke up."

Hermione shook her head, unconvinced, "but I saw someone sitting there."

Draco growled impatiently, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of his room and down the stairs all the while telling her, "If this intruder didn't get in through the windows then the only way in is the portrait."

He finished as he pulled her through the common room and out through the portrait.

"Now if anyone has come in, this old bag will know, wont he?"

Sir Cadogan puffed out his chest. "I have most certainly not let anyone through! The only people I have seen all morning were two young ladies and they came from in there," he jerked his thumb behind him, indicating the common room.

"Thankyou Sir Cadogan," Hermione said sweetly and she returned inside, followed by a very victorious looking Malfoy.

"I don't understand! I saw someone, I know I did!"

Malfoy smugly sat down on the chair that Hermione's stranger had sat. Just then, as a smirk spread across his face, Hermione looked up at him and just beyond the chair on the wall behind him was a portrait of a previous head girl. She wore thick tortoiseshell coloured glasses and reminded her much of Percy Weasley. She smiled.

"Umm, excuse me Naomi," she said referring to the gold plaque under her picture, the girl looked up at her and Malfoy turned around, confused, "this morning, you didn't happen to see someone sitting in the chair that he is in, maybe watching me sleep?"

The girl gave a little cough, "why yes, I was on my way back from visiting Deirdre Sharp on the second floor when I noticed someone walking down those stairs. They came and sat down right there; I didn't think much of it though and fell asleep. When I woke up both you and the man had gone. I'm sorry but I didn't get a look at his face."

Naomi left the portrait, leaving it blank.

"Ha, see I was right Malfoy, someone was here and I'm gonna find out who!"

And with that she departed for her room, leaving Draco with an almost terrified look on his face.

It did not occur to Hermione once that the man she had just left had been the one that had watched her whilst she slept.

A/N: hehehe the plot thickens! R&R guys, all thoughts are much appreciated.

By the way Nicmets is pronounced Nice- mets


	4. Unexpected Horrors

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: wow! 1 review. So proud… not :( oh well, I spect it'll get better… anyways onto Chapter four

Chapter Four: Unexpected Horrors

Hermione left the common room for breakfast half an hour later, anxious to tell Ginny of her, as Hermione was now calling it, stalker. To her disappointment, Ginny was no where in sight. Hermione sat down next to Luna, who seemed considerably happier than she was.

"Guess what," she squeaked, "we had the best turn out this morning!"

Her eyes shone with enthusiasm.

"Only thing is, we missed them, oh wait you don't know do you!"

Hermione cut her off before she could continue; she couldn't stand hearing about Nimble Nicmets. "Yeah, Ginny told me."

"Oh, where is Ginny anyways?"

She was just about to tell Luna she hadn't a clue when the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team burst in through the doors to the great hall, dirty and bloodied. Hermione stood up in shock and ran over to Ginny who was supporting a split lip.

"Oh my god, Ginny…" but before she could finish, Ginny had one thing to tell her, "Malfoy."

That was all she needed, she rushed past Ron who's nose was bleeding like a tap and Harry who was suffering from a sever case of Jelly legs. Hermione ran as fast as she could and as soon as she reached Sir Cadogan she screamed, "sangre del fango," (Hermione had insisted that they change the password, Malfoy had refused unless he chose) and crawled through the short passage way.

"Malfoy! Where on earth are you? I know you're here twirp, you can't hide!"

She tore up the stairs and yanked the bathroom door open. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, sitting on the edge of the bath, holding a rag to his head.

"Before you even start Granger, hear me out, ok?"

She glared at him.

"I told them not to, but you know what my teams' like, they're out of control. They wouldn't listen and they left so I followed. I must have looked like one of them cause that Weasel expelliarmus-ed (A/N can't spell it, so I took a stab in the dark) me and I hit my head and lost consciousness. When I woke up it was like a full on war was raging… I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him sceptically. Then her features soften.

"Here gimme that." She said pulling away the rag from his head. A large gash, at least 2cm wide was visible in his hair line, it looked as though Malfoy had stopped most of the bleeding. Seeing this, she was positive she didn't want to know the rest of what happened.

Malfoy flinched as Hermione dabbed the cut gently. she rolled her eyes, pointed her wand to his forehead and said, "Helam tideous." The skin pulled together slowly, leaving pinky brown tissue in place of the gash.

"Does this mean you believe me?" he asked

"No."

"So you don't?" his head fell a little.

"No."

He smiled, "thanks Hermione."

Her eyes widened and she lifted her head.

"Did you jus…"

Before she could finish Draco captured her lips with his and before Hermione could understand what had happened her hand flew up and it collided with his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PIG!"

----

Hermione coughed in her throat, sniffed and wiped her eyes just as Ginny walked in to her room.

"Hey babe, Malfoy let me in, what's wrong?"

Hermione turned her head into her pillow at the mention of his name. She felt dirty. She had never been kissed before, not even by Victor and now the experience had been stolen from her. She felt the bed sink slightly as Ginny sat down and placed her hand on her back.

She knew she didn't have to tell Ginny, she could keep it to herself, but it would be so much easier to just give in.

Half and hour later Ginny knew it all, what she had over heard Draco rambling about the night before, all the way up to the kiss he had given her just a few hours ago.

"Wow," Ginny sighed, "that's full on. Hey, did you even stop to think that maybe Malfoy had been the one watching you this morning."

Hermione widened her eyes, and then relaxed them again.

"That's preposterous… although, this kiss. Maybe we're on to something, Ginny."

Then and there, the two of them made an oath to find out what Draco Malfoy was up to. They would stop at nothing.

A/N: ok, so that was shithouse! Oh well, I needed some thing to happen between the two to sorta kick off the story. From here on in the pace will quicken, promise. Oh I'm so exited; none of you will guess my twist! R&R.


	5. Draco's Confession

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: ok no thankyous here because I'm straight into this after chapter 4 and I doubt I have anymore reviews.

Chapter Five: Draco's Confession

It had been a week since the bathroom incident and after a few tense moments around Malfoy in class and in the common room she had completely forgotten her oath. Classes had once again over run Hermione's life. Life was almost like the one she had lived last year, with the Gryffindor's.

It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around in the Three Broomsticks chatting away happily. All she could think about was how extremely happy she was. Then, like usual, a certain someone, cloaked and looking extremely suspicious, ruined her mood. Her eyes followed him; _I wonder what you're up to…_

"Oh gosh, would you look at the time, I was meant to met Ginny 10 minutes ago, I gotta go!"

"Want us to come?" Harry asked.

"No, no, ill be fine, stay here and enjoy yourselves, I'll meet you here in an hour."

She hurriedly left the three broomsticks and rushed off in the direction Malfoy was headed. He walked with the utmost grace and speed, weaving through passer-bys. Hermione needed to jog to keep up with him. Draco had walked into an area with fewer people, none of which Hermione recognized. She made sure she kept a fair way behind him and that her head was bowed as much as possibly with out loosing sight of him.

Her suspicions deepened when Malfoy turned off the main pathway and into an alleyway. As she reached his turn-off she peered round the corner just in time to see his cape disappear around another corner. She speed walked down the alley, sticking close to the wall.

"She doesn't have a clue ok!"

_Malfoy!_ She thought and she stopped and once again peered round the corner. He was off in the distance so she skilfully ran bent over and hid behind 3 trash cans. From her knew position she could make out another figure, she was unsure who though.

"Are you positive?" came the unknown figure.

"Absolutely."

"Are you sticking to the plan, your father seems to think you're… shall we say, untrustworthy"

"I am more that capable! I'd like to see you try, the mudblood ain't exactly dumb, is she?"

Hermione gasped, they were talking about her, she was Draco's mudblood, there was no one else, he was going to kill her!

"What was that," the stranger looked around, Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth, "you said you weren't followed."

"Go! I'll deal with her, quickly, before she sees your face."

There was a neat crack as the man disapparated and the clanging of trash can lids and Hermione was heaved to her feet by an angry looking Draco.

"I thought I told you this doesn't concern you!" he roared and she cowered.

_No, I can't let him get to me!_

"You were certainly concerning me the other day when you forced yourself on me!"

"Forced…?" he said awkwardly, "I thought you wanted me to, then you slapped me and… maybe I should tell you, but then if they find out, oh god…" he trailed off. "Lets find some where safe to talk."

He grabbed her wrist and led her down a maze of alley ways and finally in through a door.

"Lumos."

The room Hermione found herself in was not of the shabby quality she had expected. It was quiet pleasant actually. The walls were lined in bookshelfs and in the far corner was a regal looking bed. There was a fire place and a squishy black armchair.

Draco looked at her sheepishly, "Dad made sure if Hogwarts was ever uncomfortable, I'd have a place to go."

"Oh," she replied, still shaken yet determined to find out the truth.

He waved an arm offering her the armchair. After taking it, he lit the fire place and the room was splashed in brighter light. It was a feast of green and black.

"Well," she said impatiently, "spill it."

He gulped and looked around nervously, as though he were searching for the right words.

"I'm scared Hermione," was what he found.

She looked shocked. First of all, he'd said her first name, and second, a Malfoy scared?

Hearing no response, he continued.

"I can't do it but if I don't, then they'll kill me. I don't want to die."

Hermione swallowed, "what can't you do, why will they kill you Draco?"

"But you're so beautiful Hermione, I have only just realised. Far too beautiful for me to go through with it."

"What, I'm far too beautiful for you to do what?" she asked panicking.

"I have feelings for you, I tried to hide them but I can't, not now. I can't let them!"

Not hearing what he was saying she kept screaming, "what do you have to do, who's telling you!"

"It may even be love, but I didn't notice because I was wrapped up in my father's hatred of your kind."

"Is it your father who has you talking like this?"

"No," he answered like he was hearing her all of a sudden, "it is _him. He_ wants me to hurt you, but I won't, I won't do it."

Hermione was in a fluster. Draco meant Voldemort, she knew he did.

He raised his head and looked in her eyes.

"the Dark Lord wants you dead," he said in almost a whisper before running up to her, standing her up and holding her as close as he could.

Poor, poor Hermione, if only she had seen Draco's smirk as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

A/N: He he he (cackles evilly) there you go. Chapter six coming soon. It's so not what you think! R&R

waterbaby426threeosts: by the way, I had meant to put that '-ed' where I did, thanks for reviewing!


	6. A Walk In The Park

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: Hey ya guys! Sorry it's been a while but I have been busy with my Boyfriends 18th, it was the coolest. He had a surprise party at Hungry Jacks (pirate theme). So yeah, been busy sneaking around with his mum to organize. Well now that that's over and he's off to the pub, I have a free night to continue, Yay!

In this chappie I am hoping to focus more attention on Draco, sorta get into his P.O.V.

Chapter Six: A Walk In The Park

Even though Draco had confessed feelings for her, she still felt nervous around him. She felt guilty that now she had discovered the good guy in him and she couldn't return to him his feelings. He was a friend that was that. They had fun together, playing chess and engaging in heated debates about the quality of muggle life, ect. One night she even fell asleep with her head in his lap. He was becoming like Harry and Ron to her. Slowly but surly he was gaining her trust and unbeknownst to her, it was exactly the advantage he was hoping for.

Whilst he was still going along with Voldemort's plan, he didn't really want to do that to the mudblood. She wasn't all that bad in his opinion; after all, she was part of his prophecy. But, a job is a job and for a Malfoy it must be executed, excuse the pun, perfectly.

----

On the day before he would put project 'mudblood' into full swing Malfoy walked casually into the common room to see Hermione looking rather upset or confused, he couldn't really tell.

"What's up," he asked.

She gave a jump.

"Oh. Um, nothing, really."

"Common Granger, I know enough about you to tell when some thing's bugging you."

She gave him and evil look. _She looks kinda cute, hey! watch what you're saying._

"Oh, it's silly really. Just girl stuff."

"Oh…oh! Ok then." He went to walk off, not wanting to hear about those kinda problems but before he could get away she started to talk.

"Well that Pansy girl, she said that Dumbledore is organising a special dance for the 7th year students…"

"I see," Draco interrupted, "you're upset because Pansy knew something you didn't."

She gave a high pitched laugh, "Bull! I had suspected this for a while, what upset me is that she said that now Krum's gone, I won't get a second look and no one will ask me there."

She shook her head, "Pansy knowing something I don't, that'll be the day."

"That _is_ bull. You know very well I'd ask you if it wouldn't look suspicious."

She sighed and for some strange reason it mad Draco's skin crawl, he shook himself.

"Draco," she said aspirated, "you know I don't…"

But he walked off before he could hear the rest, _this isn't going to work, it has to happen tomorrow if the prophecy will hold true._

It was a Friday which meant there were lessons to attend, of course he wasn't going to go, and he planed to rope Hermione in on his little scheme.

Now, in wizardry schools, cutting class was extremely difficult. He would have to make sure that they made it out of the magical borders around the school, before the first class of the day began. His plan was fully formed. He had already put the Imperius curse on Crookshanks and step two was about to play out.

The fat, vile fur ball that was the apple of Hermione's eye sat loungingly on the fuffy mat in front of the roaring fire. Hermione herself was not far away, packing her books, fully over the whole Pansy thing. All of a sudden, Crookshanks let out an atrocious scream as he 'some how' was set on fire. Draco told the cat what to do, run, and it did. Closely followed by Hermione.

"Oh baby, come here mummy will make it better."

But it didn't 'come here' instead he ran straight through the portrait hole that Draco was now 'exiting'.

"After him," she screeched, pushing him through, "help! Please!"

They must have looked a sight but luckily it was still early enough for the halls to be free of students hurrying to breakfast. Crookshanks roared downstairs and outside, Draco on his heels, Hermione not far behind. He tore off into the forbidden forest, both followed unhesitatingly. They ran for what seemed and age but all of a sudden the cat came to a stop, Draco of course realizing that they were well and truly out of the magical field. He meowed and jumped into Draco's arms, unharmed but smelling slightly of burnt hair.

"Aww," she sighed, once again causing shivers in Draco, "thank you so much."

He gave her a little wink as if to say 'no worries'.

"Um, hate to bring it up Hermione, but where the hell are we?" Draco said, perfectly aware of their location (he had learnt a lot about the forest over his 7 years of truanting).

----

Two hours later and they had gotten themselves nowhere but lost.

"It'll get dark soon, Draco I'm scared," Hermione whined, clutching onto the now, Imperius free Crookshanks.

"Herms, you do realise that it is like only 9 in the morning."

"Still"

They had given up trying to find their way out and decided to sit down and wait for some one to notice their SOS signals. The morning was chilly and they sat close to feed off each others body heat. Draco wasn't at all worried about the creatures that lurked in the shadows; he held powers more terrifying than anything out there. Bored, Draco decided to give the project a head start; after all she'd be a tough cookie to break.

"Hermione, being here, realizing we might not get out makes me wanna do one last thing, just in case…"

She growled, "I will not have sex with you draco!"

He laughed, "Hey! I'm not all about that," he retorted, "just something simple."

He stared into her eyes and that all too familiar shiver devoured his skin. She licked her lips and his stomach flipped.

_Just another girl Draco, she's just another girl._

She closed her eyes, readying herself.

_Ha, your mine now!_

He lowered his head.

_Slowly does it Draco, any second now and you can…_

Their lips brushed ever so slightly and she moaned. It took all of his power to act against the surging in his groin and say, "oh my god Hermione," he looked up, "look, a path. I'm sure it is, in the distance."

Hermione reluctantly looked away from him and into the distance. Sure enough, about 200 metres off was a sandy track, almost unnoticeable.

Draco stood up and took her hand. Silently they walked hand in hand hoping that this trail was the one they needed to get home, Draco of course new it was there and exactly where it was leading them to.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione had spent the whole of the day before and the majority of that day thinking of the kiss she would have given him. She was thinking the most horrid thought she had ever thought in her life, was she falling for Malfoy..?

He had promised her a surprise that afternoon, totally innocent he had said and she had already lost 5 points in Snape's potions class for being distracted.

The whole of the day she couldn't help but ask _what is he up to…_

A/N: once again a crappy chappie, but I promise next chapter the 'mystery' will begin to unfold and a major part of Malfoy's prophecy will come true…Dun Dun DaDa Dun

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	7. With A Touch Of Your Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: Yay, this fic has my most reviews ever! Lol, like 24 of them. Guys bump up that number! Ok ok, so here's the big chapter I have been promising you for a while, here goes.

Oh yeah, I normally hate fics with songs in them, cause most songs used are pop crap but I found this religious song (even though I'm not) and the beginning verse is perfect for my cause. Just so you know it's by a guy called Adam Lester and is called 'Forgiveness'. I'm pretty sure he's from my home state of W.A, YAY.

Let the mystery become apparent!

Chapter Seven: With A Touch Of Your Forgiveness.

She yawned and managed a, "sangre del fango," and the portrait swing open. Still curious as ever as to what Draco could possible be up to she made haste in crawling into the common room. At once the sound of an acoustic guitar filled her ears and the sight of at least 300 candles met her eyes.

_You had mercy on me_

_When I thought I was through_

_You changed my heart_

_And made me brand new_

_You saved my soul_

_When all I had was despair_

_You gave me love_

_This world could never give_

Hermione could now see Draco, standing in the distance, off towards their library…

_Now my soul is set free_

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_And it changed the way I see _

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_I no longer stand alone_

He walked up to her and took her hand in his. He then placed her spare hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her hip. The song continued, setting the mood. He slowly drew her closer to his chest and moved her slowly to the sound of the guitar.

_Cause you had mercy on me…_

She sighed into his shirt; this was a pleasant surprise, innocent in her eyes.

_You had mercy on me…_

She relaxed into his arms.

_Now my soul is set free_

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_And it changed the way I see _

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_And my soul is set free_

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_And it changed the way I see _

_With a touch of your forgiveness_

_You had mercy on me._

The song ended and she laughed a little.

"Wow Draco, this is, this is, well it's just magnificent... But why?"

He smirked when he saw how pleased she was, things were going as planned.

"Don't you think our new found friendship is worth celebrating? Oh and by the way, the song, I'd just like to say, I wouldn't have found you if you weren't ready to forgive me."

He smiled sweetly and her heart melted. Just like Harry and Ron he was.

"Dinner will be ready in 5; you should go and get changed."

Hermione nodded in agreement, still smiling. _Wow,_ she thought,_ Draco Malfoy is actually making me dinner. _She skipped up the stairs two at a time and ran to her bed room.

"What to wear, hmm." She said before delving through her closet.

She smiled in front of the mirror. She wore baggy jeans with a long, black tight fitting sleeveless top, with a low V neck. She wore her hair to the side in a straight pony tail and wore only eyeliner.

She left her room and went to find Draco.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Draco was busy slipping a potion into Hermione's drink. She'd be his tonight and the plan would succeed…

She had no idea why, but she felt so extremely giddy. Dinner had been a feast of pasta, Draco turned out to be rather good cook, and now they sat on the couch in front of the fire. She laughed at every thing he said and took no notice of his body moving closer to hers. Before she knew it he had his arm and was looking in her eyes.

"I like you Hermione Granger, you're not just another girl, I promise. Will you trust me?"

She giggled uncontrollable. Her mind was screaming No! but her body, so intoxicated with what she did not know laughed at her mind, urging her to tell him yes. Hermione unable to agree with either, managed to nod her head.

He gave her the biggest smile and jumped up, pulling her with him.

"If you trust me, you'll trust when I say that, that I, I love you."

She giggled.

He had said it before, but this time it seemed for him hard to say. He awkwardly lent in. her giggles ceased, she felt all of a sudden sober, she swallowed. There they were looking into each others eyes, unaware they were both moving closer…

_Remember the plan Draco, just another girl Draco, don't tell yourself this is anymore than a…_

Their lips touched and to Draco's surprise, she lent forward more and sucked slightly on his bottom lip, he shook he shivered so much. Hungrily he sucked back, putting his hand on the small of her back and drawing her closer. She moaned into his mouth as he desperately tried to gain entrance with his tongue.

_You're not enjoying this Draco! _

Draco in turn then moaned as his tongue slipped between her silky pink lips and began to caress hers slowly and softly.

_What are you doing Hermione? This isn't right._

"Yes it is," she moaned aloud, Draco took no notice.

He picked her up and Hermione laced her arms around his neck and quickened the passionate kiss into that of a kiss of desire. Draco took that as his signal. The love potion was working.

Still holding her he walked quickly up the stairs, that all too familiar feeling between his legs. He pushed his door open with a kick of his leg, still kissing the mudblood. He hurried over to the bed and put her down, climbing on top of her and hungrily kissing down her neck.

"Do you want this?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, yes, please Draco."

_She doesn't really Draco; you know that, it's the potion talking…_

He paused for a second, only to start up again, even more determined.

He ripped her top over head and proceed to do the same. He stared now at Hermione's chest. Even in a bra they were the sexiest things he'd seen. She noticed him looked and pulled him forward, once again drowning him with an intense kiss. Her hands found their way to the button on his jeans and she tugged awkwardly on it. Draco, still kissing her, supported himself with one hand and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Hermione did the same with her jeans.

Draco paused one last time, "I love you," and he trust forward with his hips…

A/N: ok crap I know, in the next few chapters however, some thing will happen and I'm sure my chapters will become longer and more detailed! Love you all, please review, PLEASE!


	8. Morning Regrets

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: thanks to those that reviewed, I love you all!

Chapter Eight: Morning Regrets

Hermione woke up the next morning with a major head ache and a feeling like someone had dropkicked her in the stomach right above her groin. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes still closed. She desperately tried to remember the night before, what had happened? She smiled, _that's right, we danced, ate pasta, chatted and went to bed. Wait a minute_, she opened her eyes,_ we went to bed together!_

Sure enough there Hermione was, enveloped in a sea of green silk, Draco Malfoy not that far from her. He was lying on his stomach with his face towards her. Then as her eyes travelled the remainder of his body, she let out a squeal and covered her eyes with a pillow. He was completely naked, bar the small amount of sheet covering his behind. Then it dawned on Hermione, she too was stark naked. Desperately she tried to cover herself but her movements only stirred Draco. He yawned and smiled.

"Hello beautiful."

She opened her mouth in disgust.

"How dare you Malfoy!"

He looked extremely confused. "Huh, what ar..."

"Oh you know very well," she interrupted, "you took advantage of me."

And with that she stormed out of his room, pulling his extremely expensive sheets with her.

----

She felt weird as she sat down for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all staring at her like she was some thing to be cautious around. This only magnified her bad mood.

"What!" she snapped at them.

Harry and Ron turned and began eating a little too fast to be normal, even for them. But Ginny continued to stare, worried. Hermione had begun to drag her fingernails down her arms. She quickly stopped when she noticed Ginny still looking at her. Hermione knew very well that Ginny realised she only scratched when she was nervous.

"Hermione," she started slowly.

"I know, I know. Meet me in fifteen minutes, outside Sir Cadogan's portrait."

"Ok Hermione, what is it?"

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was sitting on the end of Hermione's bed watching her friend pace the room.

"Umm, I kinda, sorta slept with Malfoy…" she said this very quickly and then turned anxiously to see Ginny's reaction.

She was laughing, no, not just laughing, but was in hysterics.

"What!" Hermione demanded.

She laughed once more before answering, "Wow Hermione, didn't know you had it in you!"

"Ginny Weasley. How dare you, he took advantage of me!"

"So you were drunk?"

"No, I only had pumpkin juice."

"So you were in your right state of mind?"

"Of course I wasn't! I slept with Draco Malfoy!"

She sat down next to Ginny and rested her head in her hands.

"You're right Ginny, I remember, I said yes."

Ginny must have taken this as a sign that it was ok, and she broke out laughing again.

"Stop it, this is serious, I can't even remember if we used protection."

Ginny's face broke into a huge smile; she seemed most satisfied with herself.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. This day must be marked down in history,"

"What on earth are you on about?" she asked, talking over Ginny's voice.

"As the day that I know some thing Hermione Granger does not! Do you honestly think Malfoy would be dumb enough to risk getting a 'mudblood' pregnant? Of course not, his father would kill him."

This seemed to ease Hermione's mind and she at once told Ginny to forget about it. She decided that although she hated the fact she had a one night stand she would no longer think about it and leave it in the past. She must do the sensible thing and continue with her life. She would refrain from seeing Malfoy at any other time other than to discuss the head's duties.

She smiled and was happy with herself again and she continued to live her old life. The one that was centred around Harry, Ron and school work.

The only thing that disturbed her normal life over the next month and a half was the occasional stomach bug that flared up every now and then…

A/N: sorry it is only short but I'm really sick and I only got out of bed to quickly write and post this, remember, REVIEW.


	9. All Things Are Right, Almost

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been getting over this cold. Oh yeah and don't blame me, blame Halfling. She is an awesome story teller and she has me wrapped around her little finger! I can't stop reading The Cabin, I highly recommend it!

Oh and by the way, this chapter is a little naughty. You've been warned.

Chapter Nine: All Things Are Right, Almost

Draco was in a foul mood. In fact he'd been in a foul mood for almost two months. He wasn't eating properly and snapped at everyone. The skin under his eyes was so dark from lack of sleep that it looked like he'd been held down and punched repeatedly in each eye. He walked the corridors alone. He almost looked weak and inferior without Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walking beside him. Hermione had observed, even if Draco had neglected to notice her watching him, that he walked with his head lowered and kept his mouth shut in classes.

It wasn't that he missed Hermione, he was almost sure of that, but more that he was yet to hear confirmation of his success. Surly she'd have said something. This worried Draco deeply. If he had failed, then that was it, the whole prophecy was out of wack.

_Maybe, _he thought on many occasions,_ I was never meant to know of it; maybe it would have all fallen into place._

Nightmares of the repercussions that his failure would cause haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts.

Little did he know that Hermione was going through a similar hell…

Was she meant to feel guilty, of course not! Then why was it she did.

He had said, after all, that he loved her. Maybe he wasn't lying; he had seemed to have changed…

She thought about this for a second then snorted_ my god Hermione; he played you, like he has with every one of his girls_.

She shuddered at the thought of being one of Draco's 'girls'. She couldn't explain it. She had been so incredibly mad with him to begin with, but now, she sorta missed him, _but only as a friend_, she quickly reminded herself.

She sighed, and with it brought about a wave of nausea. She dismissed it as the cold she had had for the past month or so. She really should listen to Harry and go see Madam Pomfry but she wasn't about to let a stupid little cold keep her from class.

Hermione wondered down the stairs and into the common room. She was taken aback by the site of Draco sitting on a couch; she had hardly seen him at all out of his room. He turned around and looked at her.

"Just the person I was looking for," he said and smiled weakly.

Hermione however raised her eyebrows and lowered them down to give him evil look, "what," she shot back. She was too confused with her feelings to act civilly just yet.

He jumped back as if her words were a physical attack he was trying to dodge.

"I can't continue living the way I am Hermione. Everyday without you is like having a bit of my heart taken from me," _I just have to get into your good books again to see if it worked_, he added to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, I did have feelings for you, well at least I thought I did," she said truthfully.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"But," she said with emphasise, "you moved to fast and I am scared Draco. I meant, I was only at the point of just realising that I liked you as some thing more than a friend when you and me, well you know. You hurt me Draco, I have told you before that I'm not like one of your other g-g, excuse me," she stopped for a second, "I'm not like one of your other…" she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Ten minutes later, after her stomach had settled and the couch Draco had been sitting on was clean, Draco sat next to her, looking at her worriedly.

"You should see Pomfry."

She glared at him, "I don't need your sympathy."

Draco was about to snap back at her before quickly calming himself and insisting on accompanying her to the hospital wing. Reluctantly Hermione got of the couch and followed Draco out through the portrait. They walked in science, walking about 5cm from each other. Slowly Draco closed that gap and began to play with her fingers, inviting her to hold his hand. He smiled, he knew he shouldn't feel the way he did, but being on almost friendly terms with her again was very exiting for him.

His heart jumped unexpectedly faster in his chest as she too began to pull and pinch playfully on his index finger. Boldly he began to tickle up her palm. At first she pulled away slightly, but then she relaxed and he continued to slide his fingers down and lock with hers.

She looked at him nervously. _She looks so cute._ He thought. He was shocked when his mind told him to stop being an idiot or something. He smiled back at her confidently.

Luckily for them it was close to the start of curfew and most students were tucked in bed, closing their prying eyes. Unluckily for them however, was the fact that it was a Friday night, and Harry and Ron were rounding the corner, talking very loudly mind you, on their way to visit Hermione in the head's common room.

"Is that…?" Hermione asked quickly, letting go of Draco's hand.

"No doubt in my mind," he replied, keeping his grip on Hermione's hand and dragging her off into a surprisingly well placed broom closet just as Harry and Ron turned into the same hall they were in.

It was an extremely tight squeeze and Hermione's body was firmly presses against Draco's. He blushed as Hermione realised that that wasn't the only thing that was firm in the closet.

"Hold up Harry," Ron's voice said from just outside the closet. Hermione held her breath, "Lemme tie my lace, I left my wand on my bed."

She breathed a sigh of relief as quietly as she could.

Meanwhile, Draco was fighting a loosing battle. His mind just wasn't strong enough to overcome his body.

_What the hey!_ He shrugged. He then awkwardly moved his hand to her chin and brought it to face towards him.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered as Ron muttered an "almost finished" to Harry.

She swallowed as she watched him shakily move his head closer and closer. Draco's lips captivated her with the most sensual kiss he had ever given her.

He thought he vaguely heard Ron get up and two sets of footsteps echo into the distance, but he was too caught up in his own business to care. What shocked him out of his trance was the feeling of Hermione's hands fumbling with his pants button. The kiss broke off for only a second before continuing more hungrily than ever.

Hermione didn't know why she was doing this. A few hours ago she'd have done anything to see Draco's face after she'd kicked him in the balls, but now, now some thing was telling her the time was right and Draco wasn't out to hurt her. Plus it felt so right having him kiss her.

Draco shivered with excitement. He was down to his boxers and was pulling eagerly on each side of Hermione's underwear. She heard her growl impatiently and felt her underwear slip from his hand as Hermione reefed (A/N: not sure if it's a real word but I use it all the time) them down herself. His arousal grew and he was on the verge of doing something stupid. He groaned in anticipation and she rid him of his boxers. Draco backed Hermione into the wall as much as possible before grabbing her bare backside from beneath her skirt and pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his back as he entered her slowly. They moaned in unison as they built up the pace. After a few intense minutes Hermione bit into Draco's neck and dug her fingers into his back, delight drowning her body, he followed not long after.

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione were free of the cupboard and walking into the hospital wing, an awkward feeling hung in the air around them. As they entered Madam Pomfry eyed them suspiciously.

"May I help you…" she asked slowly.

"Hermione has been throwing up, I… we, were wondering if you could help the nausea and maybe even tell us what's wrong," Draco answered for her.

"Of course, of course," she replied, leading Hermione over to an empty bed, Draco following. She closed the curtain around the bed with a flick of her wand.

"I'll be right back," Madam Pomfry said, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that she knew all to well what Draco and herself had been up to. She returned moments later carrying two.

"This is for the nausea," she informed them, shaking a green, knowingly, "and this," she continued to hold up a deep blue bottle, "will tell us what's wrong." She placed the vials on the side table and proceeded to roll up Hermione's sleeve.

"I'll need to take a sample of your blood to mix with the potion."

She drew her wand out of her pocket and held it to her arm. Hermione kept her eyes on Draco, who was standing off a fair way looking nervous, and let out a gasp and an invisible needle, pricked her skin. Being the curious person that she is, she reluctantly looked over and her arm. What looked like a thin vortex of blood was being sucked into the tip of Madam Pomfry's wand. The wand was removed and the medi-witch hummed to herself as she turned her back to them and began fiddling around with the potions. She then, with out a word, slipped out of the curtains.

"So," Draco said shyly, glad for the opportunity to talk alone.

"So." She replied, "We should talk when we get back…"

He nodded in agreement but before he could open his mouth again, Madam Pomfry had waltzed back into the room, still humming, but looking slightly worried.

"Hermione dear, how shall I put this… well you see dear, the reason you've been throwing up is quiet a big issue. I mean it's nothing to worry about," she added the last past quickly, seeing the look of fright in Hermione's eyes.

"It's just that, well Hermione, you're pregnant."

A/N: he he he. Ok, so no biggy right. Heaps of fics have a pregnant Hermione right? Well I promise this one is sooo different! grins evilly


End file.
